yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
IPhone XR
iPhone XR (stylized and marketed as iPhone ; Roman numeral "X" pronounced "ten") is a smartphone designed and manufactured by Apple Inc. It is the twelfth generation of the iPhone. It was announced by Phil Schiller on September 12, 2018, at the Steve Jobs Theater in the Apple Park campus, alongside the higher-priced iPhone XS and iPhone XS Max. Pre-orders began on October 19, 2018, with an official release on October 26, 2018. The phone has a 6.1-inch "Liquid Retina" LCD display, which Apple claims is the "most advanced LCD in the industry." It is the least expensive device in Apple's iPhone X line of devices, with a starting price of $749 in the United States, $1029 in Canada, £749 in the United Kingdom, €849 in the Eurozone countries, and 6499 yuan in China. It features the same processor as the XS and XS Max, the Apple A12 Bionic chip built with a 7 nanometer process, which Apple claims to be the "smartest and most powerful chip" ever put into a smartphone. It is available in six colors: black, white, capri, yellow, coral (a shade of pink and orange), and PRODUCT [RED]. The XR is available in three storage capacities: 64GB, 128GB, and 256GB. It is the second iPhone to be released in yellow and capri, the first being the iPhone 5C in 2013. Internationally, the phone supports dual SIMs through a Nano-SIM and an eSIM. In mainland China, Hong Kong, and Macau, dual Nano-SIM (in a single tray) is offered instead. Despite receiving some criticism for its lower display resolution in comparison to previous iPhone models at roughly the same price point, the XR received mostly positive reviews from critics and users after its release. The XR is Apple's best selling 2018 model. According to Apple, the XR battery lasts one-and-a-half hours longer than its direct predecessor, the iPhone 8. The iPhone XR's user popularity is Steven Quek, Grace Ng, Florence Ng, Sam Wenhui, Shandy Kok, Sheryl Teo, Lee Sher Min, Ng Wen Ping, Jordan Kwan, Huang Wen and Maryann Seto as of 2019. Design Hardware The XR has a similar design to the iPhone X and iPhone XS. However, it has slightly larger bezels, an aluminum frame, and is available in a wide variety of colors. Similar to other X-branded iPhones, all models come with a black front. The XR has an IP67 rating for dust and water resistance, which means it can be immersed in 1-meter deep water for up to 30 minutes. The XR has similar hardware to the XS, but with a few features removed to reduce the price. Instead of 3D Touch, the XR comes with Haptic Touch where the user long presses until they feel a vibration from the Taptic Engine. The XR also has an LCD display known as "Liquid Retina" instead of the OLED screen used on the X, XS, and XS Max. The display on the XR has a resolution of 1792×828 pixels and a pixel density of 326 ppi, compared with 458 ppi on other X-branded iPhones. The screen-to-body ratio of the XR is 79.3%, much higher than the 67.5% of the iPhone 8 Plus but still lower than most other phones in its price category. Unlike most other phones in the X-series, the XR ships with a single camera on the rear on the phone, featuring exactly the same main camera sensor as on the XS and XS Max, utilizing a 1/2.55" sensor size and 1.4μm pixel size. Unlike the XS, it does not have optical zoom, because of the single camera. DxOMark gave the camera on the iPhone XR a rating of 101, giving the title “Top-ranked single-lens phone.” Despite the rear single-camera setup, a modified version of Portrait Mode is included. It works unaltered while using the TrueDepth front camera, but with the rear camera it attempts to calculate depth of field using a combination of the focus pixels on the image sensor and AI, resulting in more limitations including lower resolution depth data and subjects not being close enough due to the wide-angle lens being used instead of the missing telephoto lens. Just like the iPhone XS and XS Max, the iPhone XR also offers an adjustable depth of field through software, allowing the user to adjust the background bokeh effect after taking a photo. Software The XR is shipped with iOS 12 installed out of the box and will be compatible with iOS 13. See also * iPhone XS * List of iOS devices * History of iPhone * Comparison of smartphones * Category:IOS Category:Computer-related introductions in 2018 Category:Mobile phones introduced in 2018